


The Most Popular Boys in Dalton

by senator_princess_general



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Gen, MPGIS AU, The fact that it's all in character is so Powerful, The way this is the best thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senator_princess_general/pseuds/senator_princess_general
Summary: The Dalton Boiz learn about Prom King Nominations // I wrote this fic in 2012 and its probably the best thing I have ever written.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	The Most Popular Boys in Dalton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardsandNoble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/gifts).



> I'd like to thank my fans. I would never be here without them. <3

“Hey! Sebastian!” Blaine called, entering the bathroom that was currently in Windsor possession.

“How you say, oui?” Sebastian said, stepping away from Kurt, the new boy, who was brushing Sebastian’s abnormally thick hair. David let Sebastian in because Kurt had escorted him.

“We need to strategize because Stuart is probably hours away from getting back at us for the whole laxative thing,” Blaine spoke, grabbing the attention of both the boys.

“Don’t you guys even talk about anything other than revenge?” Kurt cut in.

“This is high school, not fucking Sesame Street,” Blaine answered.

“But I mean, come on, I saw this video on YouTube earlier of a frog that sounds like a squeak toy. I mean, what the fuck’s happening there?”

_“Your attention please…”_

“Oh my god, don’t even get me started on the ballet Harlem-”

“Shh! Shut up!” Blaine interrupted him, trying to listen to the intercom speaker.

“ _First of all, to whomever decided to lock me inside of my office, please unlock me because I need to go home in order to car for my epileptic cat,”_ Dean Ramsey’s voice echoed through the halls. There  
was just a silence hanging for a few seconds. _“Anyway, it’s time to announce the 2013, Dalton Academy Prom King candidates. Candidate number one: John Logan Wright III.”_

* * *

“YES!” Logan exclaimed, standing in front of the lockers with fellow Stuarts, Julian and Derek,

“Ahhhhh Fuck yes! God that’s sweet!” Logan pounded on the metal of the lockers in celebration and panted in excitement. “Now…” he smirked, “let’s see what assholes are going to be sucking my dick at prom.”

_“Candidate number two: Julian Larson.”_

“Wait WHAT?!” Exclaimed Logan, turning to his handsome brunette friend wearing the same outfit.

“Oh shit…” Julian said back. Logan moved directly in front of Julian, inches away from his face.

“What the fuck do you think you’re trying to pull here, Larson?”

“I’m not trying to pull anything. Someone must have nominated me, I mean not that I blame them, look at me!”

“What. Fucking. Idiot. Would nominate you!?”

“Oh, me,” Derek piped in, immediately drawing the attention of both Logan and Julian.

“What?” Logan said, voice rich and high-pitched with venom.

“Umm… Why?” Julian asked curiously.

“Well… you’ve never done anything bad to me, and you’re a really good friend to me,” he said much to Logan’s dismay.

“Gee… that’s actually really sweet, Derek,” Julian said.

“Yeah!” Logan sounded again. “It’s so sweet to fuck my life up! Do you hate me, Derek? Do you enjoy butt-fucking my prom campaign!? Because that’s what you’re doing! You are completely fucking  
me over!”

“But-”

“Do you know what?” Logan interrupted Derek. “ I’m going to start calling you Tabitha Adams, because you ruin lives just as much as she does!”

There was a pause.

“Is that the Sophomore from St. Patrick? Because we only made out like, twice and her ex, Wes, was like, right next to us,” Derek said back.

_“Candidate number three: Merril Portman for what should be a second Prom Queen.”_

* * *

“Yaaaaaaay!” the boys of Hanover all cheered as they hugged Merril.

“Way to go Merril!” Spencer said.

* * *

“Who the fuck is Merril Portman?” Kurt asked.

“Kurt, you’ve only been going to Dalton for two weeks, and there’s like, a thousand people at this school,” Blaine said.

“Uh, oui. I agree with Blaine. You would not know anyone is that short of, how you say, time,” Sebastian agreed.

* * *

“Wow, good for Merril,” Julian said, flipping his crop of puffy, wavy hair back.

“Yeah, she definitely deserves it,” Logan agreed.

“And now the final candidate…”

“Oh yes… Oh yes! Here we go! Everybody fucking shut up! This is it! It’s time for Blaine Anderson’s life to fucked just like how Derek made mine” Logan cheered, leaning against the lockers again.

_“Candidate number for is… Gay-ne Anderson.”_

* * *

“WHAAAAAAT?!” Blaine screamed.

“Wait, I thought your name was Blaine Anderson-”

“It is fucking Blaine Anderson!” Blaine yelled at Kurt.

“Then why-”

“MY LIFE IS OVER! I’m going to have to move to fucking Arkansas and get a job working at motherfucking Little Caesars serving grade-B pizza to overweight men that have nothing better to do than blog about video game reviews all day. And then one day, someone from Dalton will walk in and order some cheesy breadsticks, and they’ll be like ‘oh yeah! I remember you! You’re Gay-ne Anderson!”  
Blaine sobbed.

“Hey… It’s okay…” Kurt said in a rare, comforting tone. “It’s just prom. I mean, look at me, I don’t give two shits about prom. Fuck prom!”

“Your attention please...” the intercom sounded again, “the last night on my prom king candidate list was covered up by a pop up window on my computer. The final final candidate for prom  
king is… Kurt the new boy!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Kurt screamed and started running around the bathroom, looking like a silver blur due to the silver suit he wore every day.

“I’mgonnabethepromking!I’mgonnabethepromking!I’mgonnabethepromking!!!” Kurt stopped and pointed at Blaine. “SUCK MY DICK!” He turned to Sebastian. “SUCK MY DICK! WOOOOOOO!!!” And he  
ran out of the bathroom.


End file.
